A Twisted Life for Yuna and Tidus
by Pretty Yuna
Summary: A deadly plan to stop Yuna...please R&R thanks. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Tidus walked for a long time. He wondered where he was. "Yuna.where are you." he called out. No one answered. He wanted to hold her, feel her soft skin against his, he wanted to look into her beautiful eyes and reveal to her all the pain he had endured. He held so much that it felt like two planets filled with pain.he had tears as he remembered her smile and laugh. He ran for a while and he came to a lake he vaguely remembered..Macalania.where he comforted her from her pain. Now he wished to reveal his pain..he wanted to go back and tell it all. He screamed and woke into a place of darkness. He was trapped and couldn't get out. "Yuna.I need you.your life gives me the life of my being." He traveled for a long time.wandering aimlessly until he reached the end.the Zanarkand Ruins.he thought of how he wanted to save her from her death. "How could I have changed this path she has chosen.I..wish you were here." And somehow his wish came true.running from the distance was Yuna. She ran really hard.her heart floating out of her chest and she flew into his arms. "Yuna..where have you been. I have been searching for you.." "Tidus I was always here.what are you talking about?" Tidus turned to Yuna and at that instant she disappeared into a million pyre flies. "YUNA!!!!" Tidus ran after her and she appeared behind him. "Tidus..why are you..looking for me..don't you know what happened?" Tidus looked into Yuna's sparkling eyes and said, "Yuna.I need you..ever since I met you I felt so happy and I love you Yuna." "Tidus I am no longer human.I died after fighting Sin.." He was shocked and yet filled with 1000 questions. "How are you not here Yuna.?" "Tidus.you killed me after because I had killed your father.Jecht..many years before ..you see I am Yuna as a person but I have the power of a goddess.I have lived for many centuries and always enjoyed killing the bad people. When I met Jecht.he was nice and yet tried to make me a slave of evil. So I killed him.yes he did become Sin.but he was only a pawn in my plan to get you..my worthy god." With that Yuna changed into her goddess form. Her brown hair turned black and extended down to her knees..her eyes turned into a crystal blue color.her clothes changed into a dust particle. All she wore was a bra and a underwear..sort of what Yunalesca wore. Her nails were as sharp as a needle from hell. A crystal mark came out of her forehead in the shape of a snowflake and her skin was a palish blue. There before Tidus stood the mystifying goddess Yuna. Tidus couldn't say anything for he was filled with passion by her beauty. He grabbed her hand and started to kiss her frantically. He was crazy over her.she was too damn beautiful to let go of. He held her close and then Yuna gave in.she began to kiss him back with a breath taking passion. She took his hand and told him to put it on her heart. And with that Yuna's nails dug into his flesh and he screamed with pain. Blood started to drip down his body and she again dug into his flesh. After making him bleed.she whispered into his ear something horrific. "Tidus.now you see how I felt when you took killed me...you will never forget this torture because yes my darling it is very much real and you will become my god and provide me with pleasure." "Yuna.what has become of you.you were so different then..why?" "Tidus.I only do this to provide you with my ultimate power.my life." And with that she gave him the kiss of her life and she disappeared. Tidus woke up and found to be all of this as a dream.or was it..because his flesh was open and full of wounds. Yuna..came from the distance and said, "Tidus..i hope that you have learned your lesson," and then she grabbed her gun and shot him.ending his life. Then Tidus appeared behind him and said, "I am glad that's over.right Yuna" "Yeah.I cant believe he was trying to be you.that Shuin.that bastard" With that Yuna and Tidus walked hand in hand and walked a while and then Yuna stopped and said, "Tidus, I have something to tell you." 


	2. A Deadly Secret

"Yuna, what is it?" Tidus asked. Yuna just looked into his big eyes and stood still and then bowed her head down as if she was ashamed with something. "Yuna.what's wrong." "Tidus..I have something to tell you." Tidus was starting to get really fed up. She had said that before but she hadn't said anything. "Damn it Yuna.just tell it already!" Yuna just looked in his eyes and he knew that something big was happening. "Tidus.today.I'm." "What Yuna..what?!" "Tidus I am marrying today okay, you happy huh.?" With that she started to cry and her beautiful tears flowed down her face. Tidus wanted to collect them all and add his tears to it too for he had many pains to reveal. "Tidus.I am marrying Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden." Tidus was too shocked to say anything. He started to walk away and couldn't understand all that was smacking into his face.his life.Yuna being a goddess.everything. Yuna ran behind him and said, "Tidus please.understand..I have to.he loves me." Tidus turned around and looked Yuna in her eyes but not with a pleasureful look, he looked so mad. "The hell with you Yuna.I came to your aid as a guardian and in the little time I was gone you fell in love with another man!" "Tidus.remember that I am a goddess and I can do whatever pleases me." "You crazy bitch.what the hell is your problem!" Tidus really tried to cool his temper but he couldn't. First of all he knew Yuna was so damn beautiful and the fact that he wont have her made him even more mad. "Listen Tidus..I tried...I did love you and yes I thought it would expand more than that..but Squall has shown me a better happiness and I feel he is the man, my god, for me." Tidus just was so pissed that he just slapped Yuna in the face and left. "Yuna.you'll regret that you made that decision." Then Tidus was gone. Yuna just was shocked; she didn't know what to say. "Tidus.I do still love you but he has forced to say and pretend I love him.." She wanted to tell him this but damn it was too late. Tidus was already gone. Tidus kept walking and having visions. "Hey Tidus.I want to see your Zanarkand." "Tidus.I love you." All of these visions kept floating in his mind; he didn't want to see them because he knew that Yuna didn't love him. "I'll go see Wakka, maybe he knows what's going on." Wakka was Tidus' best bud. He could always ask Wakka for advice. Tidus walked for what seemed an eternity and then he finally reached Besaid Island.where Wakka lived. "Yo brudda.what's happenin?" "Wakka.can I talk to you alone." "Sure thing brudda." So Tidus and Wakka went into the Besaid temple and sat in the front hall. "Wakka..is what I heard true about.Yuna.marrying.Squall." "You sure got that right brudda." "Why.I thought she loved me?" "Well..she does but don't you think you should ask her?" "Hell..what for." "She told me that she loved him." Wakka looked as if he was hiding something. Gazza, a former Crusader now Blitzball player, came running into the temple. "Sir Wakka..sir." "Out with it already," said Wakka. "It's Lulu..sir.she's." Wakka knew that something was wrong with Lulu so Wakka had to leave Tidus for a while. "Don't worry brudda.just talk to her." Tidus didn't want to do that. He didn't even tell Wakka how Yuna was a goddess. Then Tidus remembered how he ran up to her that day and saw her as a goddess who had killed Shuin. She was so beautiful.every part of her. "Maybe if I do something to Squall.then she will love me again..maybe." Tidus now had in his mind a plan to help him get Yuna to him once again no matter what he had to. 


	3. The Perfect Plan

Tidus left Besaid Temple. He walked toward the entrance of this small and quiet town. There he met once again with Wakka. "Hey Wakka, what's up with Lulu?" Wakka turned around and greeted his best bud. "Hey brudda, oh Lulu's fine now, she had some pain due to her pregnancy." "Whoa..wait..Lulu's pregnant???" "Yeah brudda..I guess Yuna didn't tell you huh?" "No..she didn't." Tidus then walked away, waving goodbye to his friend. Now that he was alone, he really thought about the way Yuna acted toward him. She was starting to become very dishonest and he couldn't take that. "I bet Squall has taught her these things.that bastard." Now he thought of his plan to get Yuna back and make her fully devoted to him. He thought a lot of what to do to Squall Leonhart..the man she was in love with. As Tidus walked, he thought of a plan that he thought might work..a plan to totally wipe out his enemy. He reached Besaid Beach where he started to formulate his deadly, yet, perfect plan. Tidus thought about killing Squall when he was alone. "YES!!!!! It's perfect..I'll kill him at night so no one would suspect me.." Tidus quickly looked around to see if any one had heard him..luckily for him.no one was there. Tidus needed a hit man..to start it all off. He really wondered about using the right man for this position. As he boarded the S.S. Luca, he thought of a really wicked man, who sought nothing but destruction.Sephiroth. Sephiroth was known as the man of all evil. "Yes, this is the man I need to carry out my plan..how hard is it to kill one man when he has killed so many?" Tidus went to the front dock and looked up at the night sky. "If Yuna hadn't chosen this path..none of this would of happened." Tidus sat down on the dock floor and closed his eyes. In his mind he thought, "Yuna..you will be mine," and with that he went to sleep. Daylight broke and Tidus reached Luca. As the boat docked, he remembered the journey he taken many years before with Yuna on her quest to stop Sin..and now he relives these steps not to stop Sin, but to stop her and her lover Squall. It was sad yet true..Tidus thought. Tidus left the S.S. Luca and started walking around. As he slept last night, he overheard two men speaking of how Sephiroth was going to be here in Luca today. "What amazing luck I have." Tidus thought. As he reached the Blitzball stadium.he saw a sign of exactly where and how to meet Sephiroth. It seems Sephiroth would be "hanging out" at the Café. Tidus ran towards the café, and then he entered. He looked around for the mysterious and dangerous man who soon would carry out his perfect plan. "Excuse me..where can I find Sephiroth." he asked the waiter. "Oh yes.this way." Tidus followed the waiter and thought of how to bring up this plan. He couldn't say it right away in front of many people. He needed to speak to Sephiroth in private at the right timing. "This is Sephiroth..will that be all?" "Yes, thank you," said Tidus. Tidus sat down and tried to remain cool. "Well, well, so you are Tidus, the star of the Zanarkand Abes.am I not right?" "Yes, I am Tidus and well it's a pleasure to meet you Sephiroth.." "Please, have a drink Tidus.and tell me why you have come to see me." Tidus took the glass of wine offered by Sephiroth and then started to explain his situation with Yuna and how she was marrying Squall. "Wait..isn't this Yuna the one who saved Spira from Sin." "Yes it is.." Sephiroth looked like he was about to kill someone even Tidus.for in his eyes Tidus saw pure evil flaming up. "I need to get Yuna back..I need her," Tidus pathically explained. "Fine.I will help you.but you will need to pay a price." "Oh yes..I can pay anything..how much do you want?" "Not that kind of price you idiot..by price I meant that you have to fight me one on one." Tidus just stared at Sephiroth like he was frozen by his evilness. "You have to fight me..if you win..I will help you with what you desire..but if you lose.you have to give up your claim on your life." "Claim.on my.life???" Tidus repeated in his mind. Then he asked, "what exactly do you mean?" Sephiroth started to laugh. "Your quite the idiot today huh..it means I will kill you." Tidus just couldn't believe it.here he was trying to get rid of Squall just for Yuna..and now he had to fight the most evil guy in the world of Spira. Tidus now thought he was crazy..fighting this guy and having a 99.99% chance of losing.what more could he ask for now. He had this one chance to rid of Squall and now it seemed like an impossibility. "Don't worry, we will fight next week," Sephiroth explained. Tidus now had a little hope.maybe this would work out.he probably can do this. "All right, it's a deal.next week we will fight and if I win.I will ask my desire." "That is fine with me..until we meet again" Sephiroth got up and left the café. Tidus just watched him leave. "Man.what have I gotten myself into," Tidus said to himself as he left the café. "Yuna.I hope this works out..you better come back to me.for I swear that I will do everything in my path to get you back..even..if I have to give up my life." With that Tidus walked along the road..and the sun started to set...Tidus looked up at the sky and said, "This is indeed the perfect plan." 


End file.
